


Darkness

by atlasthend



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Explicit Language, I ADDED A HAPPY ENDING JUST TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER, I hate myself for this, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nellis, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasthend/pseuds/atlasthend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellis with a sad ending.<br/>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Just something kinda short that I wrote for one of my favorite ships while listening to Darkness by Disturbed continuously. This is just what happens when I don't sleep. Again, I apologize.

**"TANK!"**

It was massive, but nothing they hadn't been able to handle before.

Nick ran the length of the stretch of the landing pad, the huge, hulking, muscle-banded infected chasing after him.

Today was just not his day.

By some miracle, he heard Coach and Rochelle shouting over the yells of the tank.

Something about Ellis and a molotov.

_Shit._

Today was just _not_ his goddamn day.

He heard the hick yelling for the mass of muscle currently locked on his ass and to his surprise, the tank actually turned toward the other survivors. And not a minute too soon. He had been within arm's reach of the fucking thing.

Heat erupted suddenly and Nick realized that Ellis had thrown said molotov at the tank.

And missed.

Luckily, he'd also missed Nick.

Just barely, or the kid would've been buying him a new three thousand dollar suit. 

The gambler turned to watch the spectacle that unfolded.

His three teammates were all emptying their ammo into the thing in steady streams that should've dropped it within minutes.

But to his horror, the tank just kept running toward the others, gunning straight for Ellis.

 **"SHIT! ELLIS, RUN! YOU PISSED IT OFF!"** Nick yelled above the tank's roars of anger.

Ellis turned to run, but the zombie grabbed him and then he was flying through the air.

He landed hard on the pavement and didn't get back up.

Didn't move.

Nick felt his breath catch in his throat, swallowing thickly before he turned his sub-machine gun on the tank, his face a mask of pure rage and his voice erupting into a single, long howl of fury. He shot from the hip and his finger didn't leave the trigger until he'd emptied his clip into the tank. Even after it was falling to the ground, dead.

And then Nick was rushing to his hick.

Staring down at those lifeless eyes that were once those baby blues that he'd stare into while Ellis clung to him in post-coital bliss... and that mouth splattered with blood that was once that pair of plump, warm, supple lips that he'd kissed so many times... Nick just lost it.

He fell to his knees beside Ellis' unmoving body and shook him, eyes wide, "Ellis! ELLIS! Get up! We're almost there! You can't-! You can't do this to me! Not when we're so close, damn you! Get back up, you dumbshit!" He kept violently shaking the limp body on the pavement. "Fuck you, you promised to introduce me to Keith and your mom! You said after all this was over you'd still want me in your life! Well goddamnit, I still want you in mine! ELLIS!"

He heard Ro and Coach running to them, felt Ro's hand land on his shoulder when they finally got to where he knelt beside of Ellis. Felt her nails dig in and pull slightly.

"I'm not leaving him."

But it wasn't Rochelle's hand on his shoulder.

Teeth closed over the side of his neck and Nick closed his eyes.

It was all over. This was it.

Today was just not his day.

Not his apocalypse.

They came in droves for his flesh. And he just lay there, still and unmoving, and let them have him.

He whispered something that he never had the chance to tell the boy that he'd come to love.

"I love you, Ellis."

Then he closed his eyes...

And let the darkness cover him.

####  **-Alternate Ending-**

Coach hugged Rochelle to his side as they sat in the two seats closest to the back of the plane. She was sobbing on his shoulder as he ran soft, comforting fingers through her hair, "Shhh... Shh now, babygirl. Everything gon' be okay."

There was a sudden clatter coming from somewhere in the cabin and Rochelle's head snapped up, her eyes widening wih fear, "What was that?"

Now there was moaning.

Coach abruptly stood up and Rochelle let her hand fall from his.The big man looked around, his eyes finally falling on the door labelled 'RESTROOM'.

"Shit, this plane got zombies in the bathroom. Babygirl, you just sit tight. I'mma check it out."

With that, he hefted the crowbar he was still carrying and started cautiously for the door. The moaning was growing louder now.

Coach finally reached the door and clenched his teeth in a grimace before he reached out and pulled it open.

The sight that greeted him was... well. Not what he was expecting. And he probably would've preferred a zombie.

Nick was sitting on the toilet, Ellis in his lap. The gambler was kissing the younger man's neck, his hand groping at something Coach did **not** want to see. Luckily, he didn't have to. He thanked God that they hadn't appeared to have taken any clothes off yet.

Ellis let out another seemingly drunken moan as Nick pulled back from him a little to look up at Coach. He gave the ex-football player a smirk before pressing a few open-mouthed kisses to the hick's stubbled jaw and pulling the door closed once more, "Five more minutes." And then Ellis' moaning started up again.

Coach returned to his seat beside Ro without a word.

The reporter attempted to ask him about what had happened, but the big man just put his hand up to silence her.

"Don't, babygirl. Just. Don't."

**Author's Note:**

> :D RESPAWN, BIATCH!  
> And yes, yes, I'm aware that the plane they took in the Parish didn't have seats or a bathroom or anything like that. Shhh your facehole and let me have my fun.  
> Anyway, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
